What Now!
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Holly remembers all the horrible things she has to put up with while traveling with the guys. Can she get the instigator back?


_AAN: Hey all its time for a story with humor! hope you enjoy!_

**What Now?**

Holly could never have imagined traveling with males would be so hard. Now she wasn't naive, she knew males would often pick on females they were attracted to but she was told only young males did this; usually because the young men didn't know how to convey what they felt, and were too embarrassed to try getting the girl alone. So instead they would pay special attention to them by picking on them. Holly knew this well as she had seen it in her own village growing up, though no one in her village had done this to her. When she met up with Genki she wondered if this would change now. Genki showed no signs of caring for her in that way though. Yes they had arguments but those were usually over how things should be done not just for the heck of it. Eventually those stopped, the pair got along very well after everything had settled down in the group. Then the new members started in, it was little things at first. Most of it she would have ignored if it hadn't persisted. The guys always fought over her meals, and though that was flattering she wondered if there was another reason besides hunger. First there was Hare, the instigator of most of the trouble. He had flirted with her the first time they met, making several of the others jealous. Slowly this progressed into comments about her or about what she might do. Holly had never said a word to him about it though. She didn't need to do so, as Suezo or one of the others usually got after him. Suezo had always been perverted, so it was no surprise when he had instigated some trouble. Holly could deal with him; she had done some for over two years now. What really irritated her was they were using Mocchi to get their way. The poor young monsters didn't really know what was going on or that he should not be doing such things. Golem rarely participated in such perversion but there were occasions, she knew he was often very embarrassed by what he had done so she rarely reprimanded him. Tiger was the oldest of the group and the most daring, he often knew when her monthly was and sometimes embarrassed her in front of the others because of it. Genki seemed to be the only one to stay out of such things; he usually looked as confused as Mocchi or would just stand by trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

Holly remembered a very frustrating day where hare decided to lead a campaign to pick on her. The day started off normal, she went to take her bath early in the morning so she could cook before the boys were up. She headed east looking forward to feeling clean again after the grueling trip they had taken the past couple of days. Genki happened to be up early planning to take a bath himself.

"Hey Genki make sure you go east, Holly is taking her bath in the west." Genki blinked then smiled,

"Thanks Hare. I will make sure to do that." Genki got his stuff and headed out. Genki didn't notice holly at first, she had diunked under water as he approached, washign the soap from her hair. Genki undressed and walked to the waters edge just in time to see Holly reemerge. He spun aroudn quickly shaking, Holly noticed him and looked away.

"Holly… I'm sorry… Hare told me you went west…." the boy was turning red entirely, he walked back behind the bushes and wait there till she finished. Holly came over after coolign down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Genki had a towel wrapped aorudn himself by now, and looked up at her fearfully.

"Genki, you promise you didn't know?"

"I didn't honest… Holly I don;'t do perverted things like this do I? I promise I didn't know, I just went by what Hare told me."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said you went west and to make sure to go east if I was taking a bath." Holly could see the fear in him and crouched down to give him a reassuring hug.

"Its alright, I'm not mad at you Genki. Go finish your bath; from now on lets take a bath one at a time. That way Hare can't cause such trouble."

"Sounds good to me." Genki seemed very relieved to be forgiven. Holly left, a scowl on her face. She hated it when Hare did things like this; he had been in a rather perverted mood lately.

When she returned Hare was laughing he glanced over at her slyly then smirked,

"Enjoy your bath Holly?"

"I did until I was interrupted." Suezo glanced over at her then looked back at hare.

"What did you do?"

"Oh hare thought it would be funny to lie to Genki and get him to go the same direction I did to take a bath."

"You what?" Suezo screamed, "Come back here so I can kill you!" but Hare continued to evade the eyestalk. Holly sighed, and began to cook. When Genki returned he still seemed upset but tired to hide it.

"Enjoy the view Genki?" Hare called from a tree, snickering when Genki turned red again.

"No!" He huffed then went to hang up his towel and put his stuff away. The boy stayed well away from her that day, not that she blamed him. She knew he had been entirely embarrassed by the whole mess. Holly blushed slightly thinking of the view she had gotten briefly; she knew it wasn't something she was likely to forget. After breakfast they all packed up and headed out. Hare talked to Mocchi for a little while then sent Mocchi Holly's way. Mocchi tugged on Holly's tunic causing the girl to look down. The next words out of his mouth made her not only gawk but also turn bright red,

"Are you and Genki virgins? Cause Hare says you must be cause you don't have special friend chi." it took Holly a moment to recover, while Genki hid his face under his hat, something he did when he was too embarrassed to answer.

"Mocchi, don't go around asking people that ok. Its not something discussed in public. If you have to ask only do so when you are alone with that person ok?"

"Chi?" Mocchi coked his head to the side, "Mocchi confused chi. Mocchi doesn't understand what a virgin is…" Holly sighed heavily, she then lead the young monster off a ways and talked to him. Genki had recovered by now and was busy trying to kill Hare along with Tiger and Suezo. When Holly returned she saw Hare unconscious on the ground. The three boys still seemed upset though. Golem sighed and picked up the rabbit as Holly rechecked the stone then lead the way. Later that night, Hare had recovered enough to make wise cracks, by now Holly was on edge that he would try something else. This time Tiger got tricked into it though. Holly left to go to the rest room, and Hare tossed Tiger's meat in just the right direction that Holly had come face to face with the wolf monster as she tried to go to the bathroom. She screamed at Tiger, and he ran like a puppy being scolded. When she returned Hare was laughing again, Genki was nowhere to be found and Tiger hid behind Golem still blushing like mad. Holly picked up one of her pans,

"Hare… I have had it with you today!" he stopped laughing glancing her ways, suddenly his face changed to one of surprise then horror as Holly charged after him. Unlike the others Holly managed to out fox him and slammed the pan into his skull. Hare remained unconscious for the rest of the night. Genki had returned in time to see Hare get hit, all he could do is sweat nervously. Once Holly sat down he brought the water he had in his pot over to her. Mocchi walked over with firewood for her. Their kindness greatly appreciated after such a horrific experience. Genki looked confused as he saw tiger still hiding.

"I don't want to know do I?" his voice soft,

"No you don't" Holly sounded very upset still.

"Ok then, I'm going to train with Mocchi." he walked off dragging the young monster with him. Leaving Holly to cook was the best way for her to calm down and he knew it. After seeing her get violent he was not going to get her any more upset tonight. Holly called him over for dinner, and then had all but Tiger and Hare eat. Tiger whimpered under her gaze, he was so sure she would beat him up like she done to hare. After she calmed down she went to speak with the wolf, getting his side of the story. Once he was forgiven he got his dinner.

* * *

Holly sighed as she remembered an equally embarrassing moment when Hare and Suezo had worked together. The pair had hid in the bushes and waited for her to disrobe, once she stated washing the pair had taken their peek at her, only Genki had set a trap. He had been the brunt of there fun for the week and had enough. Holly heard a loud bang as his trap sprung, she screamed and ran for her clothing. Once clothed, she walked over to find Hare and Suezo on the ground with spirals in their eyes. Genki walked out with arms folded,

"Serves you both right, stop being so perverted." he smiled to Holly, "I thought they might be up to something. That's why I asked where you were going to bathe. This seemed like a likely hiding spot."

"Did you make this on your own?"

"No golem helped." she smiled,

"Thanks." Golem came over and picked the pair up as Genki left, leaving Holly to bathe in peace. Holly was still blushing though, knowing the pair has seen her. Hare and Suezo were still grinning when she returned making her very nervous.

* * *

Later that week Holly had been off bathing and came back to find her bra and panties missing. Her embarrassment had turned to annoyance and frustration by now. Putting on what she did have she went in search of the likely culprit. She found her bra on top of the snoring Genki; she retrieved it knowing it was not him. She looked around for her panties and found Hare holding them up. He then placed them on Tiger's horns. Nudging Tiger awake, Tiger found her panties on his horns and gulped seeing her angry face.

"I didn't do it!" is all he could yell as he ran from her trying to shake them loose from his horns. He finally managed to get them loose and threw them at her and ran into the bushes. Genki woke in the middle of things but couldn't comprehend what was going on. He went back to sleep not wanting to get in the middle of anything anymore. He muttered,

"I don't want to know…ZZZZZ" Holly had left briefly to put her underwear on and went to bed soon after, Tiger was still hiding from her the next day.

The week after that Golem had accidentally ended up with her underwear somehow as he went off to collect herbs. Holly had sought him out and pulled them form his herb bag. The giant had lost his voice until Holly had said she already knew who did it. Though Golem had wanted a kiss and she had seen him try upon occasion he was never that perverted.

* * *

Holly smiled and giggled remembering the time that Hare and Suezo had ended up kissing after she had given Mocchi a kiss during her birthday party. The faces they made had made her laugh inside. She has noticed that Golem and Genki were wise enough to stay out of this mess. She began to walk through the woods as she wondered what Hare had planned; he hadn't done anything lately. This always made her worry. She remembered another event where he went weeks with out doing a thing only to embarrass her and Genki toughly by making them swap clothes. The pair had been forced to see each other in their underwear twice in order to do so. She knew Genki would never forget that event, just as she wouldn't be able to. Yet another even entered her mind, this one Genki had been involved in unknowingly. The boys had a little too much sake and Hare had made sure Genki ended up with some even if he wasn't old enough for it. Genki was heavily intoxicated and feeling very sleepy. He headed to what he thought was his bed, and lay down. Holly had woken the moment she felt someone next to her and looked over to see the intoxicated boy. Before she could yell Genki had spoken,

"you'rrr reeealllly pppretty…" *hiccup* Holly had blushed scarlet hearing such words. Genki then moved closer to her, she pushed him back.

"Genki stop please! You don't know what you are doing…"

"Yeah… I do… pretty… girl…" His glazed over eyes connected with hers, in that moment she realized he must have some feelings for her. In the next split second Genki was kissing her, though sloppy, she couldn't believe how good it felt. When Genki's hand wondered up to her breast, she took charge of the situation, she grabbed hold of him and pinned up down. He was too drunk to fight her.

"HARE!"

"What don't want company?"

"Hare… why did you get him drunk?" she gritted her teeth, angry with the rabbit once again.

"Oh that, don't worry he will be fine. I figured it'd give him the courage to tell you he thought you were pretty." he left laughing as he found it hilarious. Holly did all she could to control her anger. She finally settled for pinning Genki on his stomach with her own body to keep his hands form touching her. The boy fell asleep soon enough.

When morning came, Genki groaned and threw Holly off of him as he bolt for the bathroom. His stomach not agreeing with the contents it had taken in the prior night. Holly though awoken suddenly followed the boy to make sure he was all right. She found him heaving and sobbing as his head hurt really bad. Holly sighed knowing it'd be a long day. She had spent the rest of the day nursing the sick boy. Genki had no recollection of what happened that night, but had flushed crimson when Hare had asked if he liked staying in the same bed with Holly.

* * *

Now she was worried, remembering all these events she wondered what Hare was up to. Hare himself had not done anything to her directly but she still wondered if he planned to do so. Genki had been much more cautious after the last event, and the pair had adjusted to Hares teasing and pranks. Holly was more annoyed with Hare then anything most of the time now. Genki had found himself getting in trouble a little but Holly had a long talk with him. After learning that he didn't understand it himself she chalked it up to his starting to mature and dealing with the new hormones. Holly jumped hearing a loud crash ahead of her.  
"Oh what now?" she walked over to see hare trying to set up a tree stand of some sort. She watched him, wanting to know what he was up to. After he had gotten it set up he went to the top with some sort of device. She looked at the direction it pointed and realized it was pointed where she would bathe later. Once he finished he snickered,

"This is the best plan I have had yet! I never cease to amaze myself." once he lefts Holly climbed up to see what he had done. She realized it was one of those recording devices Genki called a video camera. She looked threw the viewer and realized he was trying to record her while she bathed. At first she thought o remove it, then she smirked she climbed back down and went in search of a couple of group members who she knew would help her. "Time for some payback." after talking to Golem and Genki she had an agreement with them, when she went to bathe she picked a smaller river to bathe in rather then the pond Hare had the camera pointed at. Golem, Tiger and Genki set up a trap for Hare, the three pretending to bathe as well to embarrass Hare. Once done hare went to see his prize, all that awaited him was Tiger and Genki pretending to have a fling and Golem getting in the middle. Hare almost barfed witnessing such an event; Holly came up behind him and smiled.

"I didn't realize you were gay Hare."

"I'm not…"

"Then why are you watching that?"

"Its not what you think. They pulled a prank on me that's all..."

"Oh really, then you were trying for something else. Maybe Genki naked?"

"No… No... Nothing like that. This wasn't pointed there originally…"

"Don't lie." Holly smiled evilly at the rabbit making him sweat. Hare's ears drooped in defeat.

"I was trying to catch you on camera."

"I'm sure you were. I'll make you a deal. if you stop this nonsense I won't tell the group you are gay."

"You wouldn't!" hare soon gulped realizing she would indeed. While she dealt with hare, the group sat around the fire laughing hysterically. They had agreed to get it out of their system before hare returned.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine… I'll stop…"

"Oh and you are getting the water and the firewood for the next two weeks as punishment for giving Genki a hang over last month." he was about to protest but his ears dropped again in defeat.

"Yes, maam." with that the camera was destroyed and the pair headed back to the sleeping campsite. Holly sighed, smiling she looked at the sky knowing things would be a bit better from now on. Hare went and lay down for the night. Holly took the time to walk out to collect her thoughts and enjoy some peace and quite, Genki a short while later joined her.

"Did it work?" he asked quietly,

"Yes, he says he will behave. Though we'll see if he was telling the truth soon enough." he nodded, his hand slipping over to hold hers. She stared at heir hands a moment then glanced up at him. He was looking at the stars, a blush tinting his cheeks. She smiled, her hand moving to interlace their fingers. * _So he is mature enough to know how to express his feelings. No wonder he never got involved in any of the drama created by the others_. * She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek whispering, "thanks for being a gentleman." Genki turned bright red and rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"Your welcome Holly. I hope you won't have to put up with anything else for awhile."

"So do I Genki…" she waited a moment then smiled to him, "lets spend some time together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he smiled, seemingly happy by this end result. "He Genki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" he blushed again then nodded,

"Yeah I do." she giggled,

"Good." he smiled nervously, "oh and by the way… you are a good kisser."

"Huh?" he gawked at her, Holly laughed at his reaction and resolved to tell him later of how she knew that. For now she would let him think about it and hope he wouldn't be too nervous to try kissing her again.

* * *

_AAN: I hope you enjoyed it; now the guys are exposed for the perverts they are lol. well some of them at least lol. _


End file.
